Their relationship is complicated
by desmithers
Summary: My story is kind of set in HarleyD's universe where Jim, Pam, and Dwight are kind of a thing. My stuff is not nearly as good as hers, so don't let this deter you from reading HarleyD's works. Here, Pam and Jim try to comfort Dwight after Michael made fun of him for not attending business school in The Fire.


So, this is actually the first fan fic I've written, and I'd love feedback, if anybody has any.

This story takes place in the HarleyD's au The Office universe. I really love HarleyD's stuff, but I'm not nearly as good as him, so don't expect too much.

The setting is season two, episode four of the Office, entitled "The Fire". My story takes place before Jim, Pam, and Dwight, develop an actual relationship in HarleyD's au universe. Jim is still dating Katy, and Pam is still engaged to Roy, but they all (Jim, Pam, and Dwight) are starting to develop feelings for each other.

* * *

><p>Most of the office stood in a circle in the parking lot, having just rushed outside after the fire alarm went off. They could just barely hear the rowdy warehouse workers joking around the corner over the sound of cars driving by. They stood looking at each other awkwardly for a few minutes.<p>

"Alright," Jim said, clapping his hands together. "We've just narrowly escaped death, let's reward ourselves with a round of "Who Would You Do?"

"Aw, yeah," Kevin responded, his eyes lighting up. Everyone moved in closer together, excited to have something to do other than just standing under the hot sun.

"Ok. Who would you do?" Jim started, intending to begin explaining how the game was played. A chorus of "Pam" rang around the circle. Pam hugged her chest, appalled.

"Yes, right," Jim said. "There's actually a little bit more to it than that. How 'bout I-let me just explain the rules first." He open his mouth, but was drowned out by REM's Everybody Hurts. The crowded all turned to see Dwight looking put out as he blared the sad song out of his car's speakers. Jim sighed. He caught Stanley on the shoulder:

"I'm leaving you in charge of this," Jim said, then he and Pam headed over to Dwight's car.

"O-Ok," Stanley said and turned back to the circle. "Ok, let's see here. I guess we'll go around in a circle..."

"Hey, Dwight, you OK, man?" Jim said, his arm resting on the roof of Dwight's car. Pam was at his side, her body casting a shadow over Dwight's face, shielding him from anybody not paying attention to the Who Would You Do game.

"Dwight?" Jim repeated. Dwight just turned the volume up.

"You have to use your words, man." Jim said. Pam reached into car and hit the power button on the stereo. Dwight's eyes flew open and he sat up looking angrily between Jim and Pam. His jaw twitched as he struggled for an insult to call either one of them, but what finally came out was:

"Why didn't I go to business school?" Jim and Pam looked at each other.

"Who goes to business school?" Jim asked. Dwight looked down at his lap.

"The temp," he muttered. "That all he and Michael ever talk about."

"Dwight, Michael didn't go to business school either." Jim reminded him.

"He didn't even go to college." Pam supplied.

"I should have gone to business school. I should have been better." Dwight tried to reach for the stereo's power button.

Jim slipped his arm through the window and grabbed Dwight's hand.

"No, Dwight, no more of that." Jim let go of Dwight's hand and reached up to cup his face.

"Dwight, look at me." Dwight let Jim lift his head up, and he stared at him with sad, red-rimmed eyes. Jim lightly caressed his face. _That's a very close shave_, he thought to himself.

"Dwight," Jim started, still rubbing his thumb in what he hoped was a soothing manner across Dwight's cheek.

"I didn't go to business school either, and we're both the top two salesman in this branch. Ryan hasn't even made a sale." Jim said.

Pam watched Jim comfort Dwight and she really wanted to help, but Jim seemed to be doing fine on his own, plus the car window was only so big. She turned her back to them, and moved to make sure their interaction was blocked from the rest of the office avidly playing Who Would You Do? She saw that her fiancé, Roy, had walked over and joined the game. He was talking now; she couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but whatever it was, Angela looked offended. She watched him playing around with her coworkers and couldn't help but notice how she would rather be in Dwight's car, driving off to some place quieter where they could all talk. She listened back in to Jim's and Dwight's conversation, which she just realize had gotten a little heated.

"I've told you this a thousand times, Dwight, just ignore everything Michael says. Business school doesn't matter, the temp doesn't matter, Michael doesn't matter." Jim said.

"Michael matters!" Dwight practically yelled back. "He's an excellent boss. He knows what's best for us."

"I know what's best for you," Jim barked back. There was a silence amongst the three of them. More of the warehouse members had joined the office workers, and it sounded like they had moved on to play Desert Island. Pam heard the distance sirens of the fire truck, she wasn't sure that Jim and Dwight had, though, because, after a quick glance behind her, she saw that they were locked in an intense starting competition.

Jim broke their silence.

"I know what's best for you," He repeated in a softer tone. So many emotions were rushing across Dwight's face that Jim wasn't even sure he was catching them all. Anger, fear, sadness, hopefulness.

The sirens were getting closer.

"I told you not to listen to Michael, Dwight. You're a genius. You have a great beet farm and you out sell me every quarter." Normally, Jim would be joking. Normally, saying any of this would damage his pride. Normally, he wouldn't feel like dragging Dwight out of the car and hugging him close, letting Dwight cry all of his feelings out. Maybe, going someplace quiet, secluded, where Jim could continue to convince Dwight how worthless he wasn't. Maybe, Pam could join them and show Dwight—

The sirens were blisteringly loud now. The truck pulled into the parking lot, and Dwight harshly wiped his eyes.

"I have to go, my guys are here."

"That's right, you're a Deputy Sheriff." Pam said.

He lowered his voice, "Volunteer," then raised it back to his normally speaking level. "Deputy Sheriff, yeah." Jim moved out of his way as Dwight opened the car door and rushed over to the firemen, fire extinguisher in tow.

"So," Pam said. "We should probably talk about what just happened?"

"Yeah," Jim answered. He turned to her and saw his girlfriend pulling into the parking lot. "But not right not, later."

Katy pulled over right next to them, "Hey, hot stuff." _Way to ruin a moment_, Pam thought.


End file.
